Would she miss me too?
by TheGhostOfaWriter
Summary: A Jate story, a sad, angsty one. Please read. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

When they were together he felt like they were the only ones in the world who existed, like nothing could break them apart. Until that one fateful night, which would be forever be burned into his memory, it was the night that everything he cared about was snatched away from him in the blink of an eye, it was also the night that the most precious thing in the world was given to him.

The air was cold, the night dark and unruly with a feeling of dread that they both felt from the very beginning.

"She's perfect". Kate breathed, her voice was wavering, mixed with both exhaution and elation. "She is". Jack agreed, ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes, a thick mop of chestnut curls and a pair of lungs that could best jet engine in a screamiong contest. He watched on in awe as she cradeled their newborn daughter. "How can I love someone so much"? Kate whispered, kissing her baby's soft, downy hair. "Because she's ours". Jack said, proudly, everything about their little girl was perfect, she was healthy and beautiful.

Kate placed the tiny bundle into his outstretched arms and watched with love as he held their baby tenderly, like a father.

Her eyes ripped away from them as a sharp pain shot through her side. "Jack". She gasped, grasping her stomach, she could feel the coppery blood gush from her thighs and before long she felt Jack at her side, assuring her, demanding that she fight, but the pain was too intense, it was too much.

Before she closed her eyes Kate managed to whisper, "Tell her I love her.. so much", the rest was history. Jack hit at her chest for hours on end, hoping she would breathe, that she would wake up and ask for the baby but she didn't and as time drew on, all she did was grow colder as he cried over her body, the sound of his daughter's cries filled his ears and he cried with her.

Kate was gone.

* * *

Four years later.

The days felt like years now that he was alone, the baby was all focused on, getting out of bed everyday made his heart feel heavy, but he did it, for _her_. The bed where she once lay was made up on her side, he never dare change that, sometimes he slept over her impression, it made him feel like he was closer to her. Everything he did reminded him of her. The clothes she left, they lie on the floor, they smelt just like her, he loved smelling the scent that was uniquely _Kate_. Even though he knew in his heart of hearts that it was gone, but he clung to the memory like his life depended on it.

A loud thump snapped him out of his reverie and he and jumped to his feet, knowing that his daughter must've gotten into something, _again._ Walking into his room,he found _their_ daughter staring at a picture he showed her yesterday. "Daddy"? She asked, looking up at him with her big green eyes. _Like Kate's _he thought sadly. "Yeah" He said back, sitting next to her and pulling her onto his lap. "What was my mommy like"? She asked him, always curious, always with a longing look in her eye everytime she thought of 'mommy'. "She was just like you". He whispered, feeling his eyes glaze over with unshed tears. Confident, independant, curious _- beautiful_. "Do you miss her"? She asked him, knowing the answer already, she hears him crying himself to sleep every nigh. "Yeah, I do". He says, _oh_ _how I miss her_.

"If she knew me, would she miss me"? She asked, teary eyed.  
"Do you wanna know what she said before ..." His voice cracked. "Before she went with the Angels"? And Katie nodded, unsurely.

"Your mommy wanted me to tell you that she loves you, she loves you very much". He told her, trying to keep it together. "I miss her too. I didn't know mommy but I miss her Daddy". She admitted

"Mommy misses you too, she loves you Katie". He said sofly against her hair.

Katie would know everything about her mother, Jack would make sure of it.

Even if she was gone, her memory lived on, through Jack and more importantly, through their daughter.

* * *

_Yeah, the ending was lame, I'm sorry. This will be my last fanfiction on Lost. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. I love you guys. Good luck for the future and happy reading._


	2. Why I've stopped writing

To all my wonderful readers,

First off, thank you all so much for the kind reviews.

The reason why I've decided to stop writing is, I have no motivation or drive to write for Lost at the moment, plus I made a mistake - taking Advanced English and extension has sucked up all my time, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing all together. I have an Underworld fiction in the making.. just don't hold your breath for it. Fanfiction isn't a priority for me anymore, I guess my enthusiam for it has all but disappeared. I'm sorry.

There might be a chance in the future that I MIGHT write another Lost fiction, but only AUs...

All my love,

Mel a.k.a Boo2ubam


End file.
